Sonny With a Chance of Romance
by brookelovesyoux09
Summary: Sonny and her Mom are going to visit her aunt in PA, but when her mom gets sick and Sonny must bring along someone who will she chose? I suck at summaries, please read. CHANNY Rated T juss in case.
1. Unexpected

**Hey guys! I am totally in love with Sonny with a Chance. It is a great show! However, what I really enjoy about the show is the love/hate relationship between Chad and Sonny. Therefore, all my stories will probably include Channy. This is my first fanfic, by the way, hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAMER: I do no own anything included in this story; like SWAC, or anything else. However, I do own this story. If I owned SWAC, Chad and Sonny would have been a couple already.**

Chapter 1:

Sonny's POV

I walked into my dressing room after a very long, yet very good rehearsal today. We've been working pretty hard lately because we really would like to make it on the charts. Not that I care that Mackenzie Falls is and we're not. _Of course I don't care._

Surprisingly, Chad walks in just as I'm turning on my phone. _Great, just who I wanted to see!_

" Don't you know how to knock?!" I stated rudely.

" Yes, I do but….."

"Let me guess, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does not knock?" I finished.

"Wow, your good." Chad said not impressed.

"Could you please shut your obnoxious mouth for just one moment I have to call my mom back?" That came out a little ruder than I planned. _Wait a minute, why do I care how I affect Chad Dylan Cooper?_

Just then he interrupted my thoughts with an annoying question, " What's the urgency for?"

I ignored him as I heard my mom answer on the second ring. _Oh now, it must be really bad!_

"Hey mom, you called me before…?"

"Yes hunny, we need to talk."

"What's the matter?"

"Well you see…"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"About going to Pennsylvania next week…"

We've been planning on going to Pennsylvania to visit my Aunt Jill, who I have never met before because of my mother's ignorance. See, Aunt Jill and Mom got in this huge fight when she was pregnant with me and my mother claimed she would never even look at her sister again. Aunt Jill emailed my mother two months ago, apologizing and saying how she'd love to meet me and to catch up on old times. I knew mom was worried, but….

My mom interrupted my thought," I can't make it."

"What, why?!"

" I'm terribly sick, I told Aunt Jill that we couldn't make it but she insisted you come along anyways."

"But, mom…"

"There're are two tickets so I recommend that you bring a friend along with you. Pennsylvania is pretty awesome if you give it a chance."

"Ughhh, but I want to go with _you!"_

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I really am, plus I'm sure you'd rather spend a week with a friend than your corny old mom"

"Mom." I stated weakly.

"Look, I have to go, hunny. But, I'll be calling the night before you leave to make sure everything's okay."

"Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, love you."

"I love you too." I said back into the other line which was already silent.

I threw my phone at the couch and laid back in my chair completely upset.

I totally forgot Chad was there until he asked what was wrong.

" Me and my mom were supposed to go visit my aunt in Pennsylvania but, my mom's sick and now I have to go meet Jill alone," I said breathlessly. Then I added, " Well not alone, I am supposed to find someone to come along but I probably won't get anyone to come with."

"What about the blonde princess who's a huge brat and has no talent whatsoever?"

" You mean Tawni?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, her." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tawni's going on a shopping spree in Minnesota. _The biggest mall is there, horray!_" I said impersonating Little Miss Tawni.

It wasn't Tawni I was upset with though, I just wanted her to come along.

"Oh, Nico, Grady, or uhmmm the little strange one?"

"Zora?" I said lamely. " All three of them are visiting family."

Chad started to blush redder than I've ever seen him and I was completely at loss of words for why he was blushing, let

alone why he was still even here.

" Well, uhmm, I don't have anything to do this vacation, either."

" Woah, backpedal a little." I was so confused.

" Well _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Fall's _are both going on a month vacation and well everyone but you and me have plans."

" I know that" I said matter of factly. " What I don't get is why you of all people would suggest flying to Pennsylvania with me!?!"

" Maybe I _want_ to spend my vacation with you, Munroe."

I did not expect that.

"Uhmmm, well maybe you could if you wanted to…"

"Are we good?" Chad asked smirking.

"Oh we are so good; meet me at the parking lot at 6:00 a.m. on Saturday."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Then Chad slammed the door storming out and there I was smiling like a hopeless romantic, surprisingly excited for next Saturday. Calm down ,Sonny, it's only Sunday. But, how could I deny the fact that I, Sonny Monroe was going to spend my vacation with Chad Dylan Cooper.

I must've told myself ten times that I wouldn't _couldn't_ fall in love with _him._


	2. Night time Thoughts

Chapter 2:

**CPOV**

I lay in bed that night completely thrilled.

_Oh my gosh! I'm going to spend my "vaca" with none other than My Little Sunshine! Did I just call Sonny MY SUNSHINE!?! Chad Dylan Cooper does not care for girls, that would only get him hurt in the end, but he had to admit Sonny had something about her that made him feel different than with any other girl. She had the most amazing brown eyes in the world, her hair was so silky looking( not that I ever touched her hair!) , her smile made his heart melt(he honestly loved the little gap in between her pearly white teeth, it was so adorable). She was so sweet and caring, and even though they have little arguments he still likes her. Wait, I do NOT like anyone from Chuckle City even if that girl is the perfect girl for me._

_I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid I really do sound. She's the perfect girl for me but yet I don't like her? Who am I trying to kid? I'm in love with her. I've honestly liked her since I laid eyes on her. It was as if we were the only two people in that cafeteria and I would do anything for her._

_Sometimes, I can't keep my cool in front of her because she reminds me of how I used to be before I hit stardom, when I was care-free and sweet not arrogant and a jerk. I just got it! This week I'll act the same in front of our cast members but alone I'll be sweet. Then, once we're on our way to Pennsylvania I'll be the sweetest I could possibly be. I wanted Sonny, no needed Sonny and I would not give up on her just because of a stupid rivalry!_

_Now, there was only one problem; REJECTION._

_And if I knew Sonny, she would not make it that easy and Chad Dylan Cooper has never been rejected before and hopefully never will. Sometimes, Sonny acts like she likes me but sometimes she acts like she hates me. Who could hate Chad Dylan Cooper? I'm perfect, well will be once I have Miss Munroe._

SPOV

That night I sat in bed, not being able to sleep. Sure I was upset because I wanted my mom to come but _Chad_ _Dylan Cooper_, I mean even though he's a complete jerk, he has his moments.

_I really like Chad when he's not a self- centered jerk. I hope he won't be like that this month. Or week I should say. When he's nice all I can think about is him and his handsome-ness. Yeah, I know, I sound totally stuck- up here but Chad is extremely hot! His perfect, silky blonde hair, his blue, sparkly eyes, and, oh, those perfect teeth. Not to mention, how charming he could be. He has a smile that breaks my heart for how much I care about him. Wow, don't say that. You cannot care about Chad Dylan Cooper! You'll only get hurt, but somehow I felt it was different with us, like he cared about me, too. I think I may be in love with him. But, then he can be such an ego- maniac sometimes and I want a boy who puts me first, not what other people think._

_I honestly don't know, all I knew was that I cared a lot for this three- named Drama King. Maybe, I won't be as pushy on this trip. I won't get mad at every comment he has to make and well maybe this week will change our relationship._

_Only time would tell, and sleeping sure would make the time go faster…_

ZZZZ……..


	3. Long Week

Chapter 3:

**SPOV**

I told everyone about Chad coming along with me for my trip and surprisingly, they were all supportive, like they actually wanted us to be together?! Weird, huh?

We were in line for lunch in this order- Tawni first looking at herself in the mirror, Grady and Nico next pushing to get their l lunch first, Zora thinking up some weird little plan of hers, and then me who couldn't stop thinking about Chad.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck and turned around to see Chad Dylan Cooper himself. I almost fell into his arms confessing my love when I realized how bad that plan would have been.

"Munroe." Chad said eyeing me carefully.

"Cooper." I said with the same stare, both adoring and vicious.

"Can I talk with you a second?" Chad asked.

"Uhmm,okay" I said picking up my tray and leaving it at my table before walking back over.

When no one was looking, Chad pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Chad, what do you think your doing?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"What? You couldn't ask me out there and you had to bring me in here?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Munroe this is a good question."

I almost laughed but then I figured that would be a bad choice and so I just said, "Go on."

" Are you allowed liquids in your luggage…for the plane?" Chad asked hesitantly.

This time I couldn't help it, I let out a roar of silent giggles but then I could see Chad was extremely upset. So, I stated, "Well I'm not really sure but you could check the airline website out."

"Okay, thank you Sonny." He gave me his heart wrenching smile and than said simply, " I'll see you Saturday" with a wink and just left me in the closet alone.

I was confused, something didn't seem right here.

**CPOV**

I was just about to ask Sonny out tonight when I chickened out and said the stupidest thing in the whole world of stupid questions?

"Are you allowed liquids in your luggage?"

Hello, I've been on planes a bunch of times before of course I knew the answer but for some reason I just couldn't ask her.

**SPOV**

The next three days were extremely boring with no sight of Chad and nothing else exciting.

It was now Thursday and I decided to start packing. I realized that I had nothing to wear that would be appropriate for a week with Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked up to Tawni who was brushing her curly, blonde hair said nothing until I snapped her out of her self- absorbed trance.

"Tawni, I need help!" I admitted.

"What now?" Tawni whined.

"I need outfits, badly!" I complained.

"How many outfits?" She asked.

"Well, I'll be gone a week and I only have three nice outfits." I replied.

" Let me see them."

I showed her my first outfit, a yellow and brown dress down to my knees with brown leggings and brown high heels. My next outfit was a purple _So Random!_ t-shirt and white shorts with plain flip- flops. My last outfit was a very silky blue blouse with a short black skirt and black flats.

Tawni approved of those outfits but exclaimed I must have some more presentable clothes.

I opened my closet and 10 minutes later, she came back with 3 more Tawni- ish outfits.

The first was a orange tank top and dark blue denim shorts with black flip- flops that made me at least an inch taller.

Next was a pink long- sleeved shirt with a maroon vest on top including dark blue jeans and simple black shoes.

The last outfit was a little extravagant but I had to admit, very nice. It was a neon green shirt with a black short leather skirt including white leggings and black high heels. She also added a green headband and hoop earings.

I was impressed.

"Let's go shopping for one more outfit!" Tawnie exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go."

I came back with a red flowing dress with stockings and black heels, three inches tall!

I guess this was for a more dating type of night, but oh well I loved the dress.

"Thanks, Tawnie." I said gratefully.

She didn't hear me because she was too busy with her cell phone.

Friday, I fanally saw Chad and I asked if he was ready for tomorrow and he happily said that he was born ready.


	4. Car Ride

Chapter 4:

**SPOV**

I was so ready for today to be here! Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora, and Marshall all said goodbye to me in the morning and then out the door I was.

I saw Chad in his very sleek, black convertible with the top on.

When he saw me, he smirked right away.

He greeted me and put my bags in the trunk and escorted me to the passenger's seat, being a complete gentleman.

As soon as we left the parking lot and was onto the main highway I decided to start a conversation.

"So where were you all week?" I asked.

"Busy, very busy. " He smiled hesitantly then added, " I missed you."

How sweet was that! Chad Dylan Cooper missed _me._

I gulped, "Uhmm, I missed you, too."

" It's not easy going three days without annoying anyone."

"What about Portlyn, or anyone else you saw?"

"It's not the same." He paused, and then went on, "You are by far the greatest one to talk and argue with." He smirked.

"You seem different today, Chad."

"That's because I decided I was going to treat you better from now on." He smiled.

"What, why now?" I asked not believing him one bit.

"Because I realized you deserve better."

And that was the end of our awkward conversation.

We talked about how our day was and the weather, and the latest gossip. Small talk, nothing big.

Then he turned on the radio and I started to sing along, it was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.

If there wasn't tension between us before there certainly was now.

The lyrics were screaming meaning at me, making me understand everything perfectly.

I was then interrupted by Chad, who said I had a great voice.

_Was that a compliment?_

"Thanks, Chad." I smiled sweetly, "I'd like to hear you sing?"

"Hah, not gonna happen!" He chuckled again.

I was very hurt and determined at this point, "Oh, yeah, why not?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not sing."

I decided to try out my persuasive voice on him, " Please Chad, Chadykins, for me?" I fluttered my eye lashes and stared at him in a kind way.

" NO!" He almost shouted.

"But, why?"

Chad froze, he couldn't tell her that he was scared she was going to think his voice was terrible, but he did not want to disappoint her.

"Oh, alright." He said. "But you have to pinky promise not to tell anyone."

" I pinky promise." I said sweetly and wrapped my pinky around his and the shock I felt was unreal. Like we were meant to be together. We held on for like 30 seconds before we both released and blushed wildly.

"Now what was I going to do before that, uhmm, interruption?" Chad said in a daze.

"Sing to me."

Just then, _Crush_ by David Archuletta came on and Chad started singing along.

I was taken back at how lovely his voice was. It was sweet and he put all his feeling into it, like he truly meant it. The whole time our eyes were locked, his blue mine brown, complete opposites. He sang the whole song and at the end looked at me hesitantly.

"So, how was it?"

"Wow." I said then I just couldn't control myself any longer, " It was breathtaking, Chad. I'm amazed at how lovely you sing. You seemed like you were David feeling the same way he was and I never thought that would have such an impact on me, but that was amazing." I took a deep breath.

He smiled, obviously relieved, "Thanks."

The next song was _Love Like This_ by Sean Kingston and Natasha Bedingfield. We unexpectedly started singing together, as a duet, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

The rest of the ride was spent talking and laughing and just being ourselves.

Chad said they were almost there and then 5 minutes later, they were at the airport ready to get on a plane.

" We're here." He said cheerily.


	5. Plane Ride

Chapter 5:

**CPOV**

I've been overwhelmingly nice to Sonny, and to be honest, it felt good.

I was glad she liked my singing even though I know I suck.

Sonny looks extremely happy today and she keeps smiling at me.

I love her. I have to admit it. She's perfect and down to earth. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and I would walk thousands of miles if it meant she was at the end of the walk.

We just got our bag checked and now we're giving them our tickets. We went through some security and they asked us if we had anything metal on and Sonny blushed.

"Uhmm, my bra has an under wire," She said embarrassed.

"Well than you'll have to take it off for this scanning, I apologize, Mam." The guard said uncomfortably.

She blushed and took her bra off without removing her shirt, impressive if you ask a guy. I couldn't help but look, it was pink, silky, and lacey. As naughty as this sounds, I enjoyed fantasizing about her in it.

Haha, good thing she can't read minds.

After that, Sonny but her bra back on in the bathroom and then came back out.

I could't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You just took off your bra for everyone to see, and you act as if it is no big deal!"

"Well it's not that embarrassing"

"Oh, come on, you were blushing like crazy" I said.

"Yeah, because you were there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All of those people that saw, will probably never see me again. But you know me and well you literally fainted when you saw it." She accused.

"It was right in front of my face!" That was my excuse. Nice save, Chad.

"Whatever, come on, we have to give them our tickets."

**SPOV**

That was sooo embarrassing, but I'll live.

We just got seated onto the plane and the flight attendants were now giving safety lessons.

When they finished and the plane started to take off, I freaked. Planes don't scare me but the take off does.

Chad could see I was scared so he grabbed my hand and held on. It felt good, and it got my mind off the takeoff. We were no longer taking off, but Chad still had my hand. I let it go for 5 minutes but then decided I should let go.

"Uhmm, Chad?" I started.

"What?" He looked down, and then said,"Oh, right, sorry."

He released my hand and I now felt lonely.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper _blushing_? I was only joking around, though.

"Well, you seem pretty rosy pink yourself." He smiled.

"I always am." I explained.

"Nice excuse, Munroe."

"So, wanna watch a movie, Cooper?" I quoted him, seeing the TV screens in front of us.

"Sure, hey, can we watch _Twilight_?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, " Sonny said surprised," Watching _Twilight?"_

"Yeah, well, Portlyn kept going crazy over that vampire dude and I think I may have some competition from him, lots of girls like him." Chad admitted.

"Well I'll admit Edward is gorgeous but…" I stopped myself.

"But, what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

" No, I want to know!" Chad pushed me to my limits because I now had to tell him something very embarrassing.

"Well because, uhmmm, I would rather you than Edward." I admitted. _Did I just say that?_

Chad smiled a breath taking smile and locked my gaze for several seconds before I broke our little stare.

"Thanks." Chad said.

We watched the whole movie silently until Edward was fighting with James to save Bella. I was scared, I fell asleep before this part and it was the first time I saw this scene. I squealed a terrifying shreek and everyone looked at me. When everyone turned back to what they were doing, Chad put his arm around me and I put my head in his chest. _Boy, did he smell good._

We stayed like that for three more minutes, then I moved my head to his shoulder and he put his cheek on the top of my head. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around me for this whole time.

"This feels nice." He admitted.

I just sighed in contentment, wishing we could stay like this forever.

A half an hour later, I had to go to the bathroom._ Stupid, bladder_. When I came back, we started talking again.

We just talked nothing in particular.

I fell asleep and woke up in Chad's arms. I didn't move just enjoyed the moment.

The pilot announced we were landing in Philadelphia and Chad woke up. He looked confused but also didn't move.

When we landed, we got up, got our carry on bags, left the plane, and found our way to luggage claim. When we got our bags, we looked for my aunt who had a sign saying "Sonny Munroe"

Five minutes later, we found her and they took us to her car.


	6. Shared Bed!

Chapter 6:

**SPOV**

Aunt Jill had brown curly hair to her shoulders and Uncle Ed, her husband, was practically bald but seemed very nice. I met her daughter, Kayla. She had brown hair pulled back with a head band, she was naturally pretty and smiled a huge smile. I later found out she was twelve.

When we got to her house, Uncle Ed took our bags upstairs and showed us our that we would be sharing.

It was a nice size, brown carpet, two dressers on each side of the bed—

Wait a second! There is only _one _bed!

Aunt Jill told us we would be sharing this room and to make ourselves comfortable. After hugs and greetings, they closed the door and told us to be down at the dinner table at six. It was now five.

I looked at Chad and he looked at me. I sighed and started talking, "So, who gets the floor?"

"What are you talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep on the floor." Chad infuriated me.

"Well neither am I!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, which side do you want?" Chad asked.

"The one by the lamp." I answered.

_Did I just agree to sleeping in the same bed with Chad Dylan Cooper? Oh well, he isn't that bad. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't enjoy it…_

"Alright." He smirked.

We walked downstairs at six, they made us turkey sandwiches with mashed potatoes and soft carrots.

They asked us simple questions about our interests and blah, blah, blah!

Eventually we finished and after a couple board games, it was now ten.

They were a lot of fun, but I was getting a little bored. They were fun, just a sixteen year old girl can only play board games for so long….

After 20 minutes laying in bed, I realized I wasn't tired at all.m

"Chad, are you up?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm bored"

Chad chuckled and surprisingly turned around our faces inches apart.

I could feel his breath in my face and I now realized Chad Dylan Cooper liked ME back! His facial expression told it all. For the time being, he let down his defenses and I could see a sweet, caring boy who admired me.

I was stunned.

"Uhmm, so what do you want to do?" Chad joked in a suggestive voice.

"Chad! Your such a pervert, no wonder I didn't want to share a bed with you!" I whispered loudly.

"Relax. I won't force you to do anything with me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." He smirked.

"Eww! Forget it, I'd rather sleep." I said.

"No, Sonny, wait." I turned around.

"What now?" I whined.

"Can't we just talk for a little bit?"

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know." He admitted shyly,

"Chad, do you want to be an actor forever?" I asked.

"I am honestly unsure about that. I really like acting but I would love to try something different, like a doctor." He said," How about you?"

"I think I want to teach little kids when I'm older, but for now, I enjoy acting."

We talked for awhile, well until midnight.

I learned a lot about Chad Dylan Cooper but I was tired so…

"I'm tired." I said.

"Okay, goodnight. My little Sonshine." Chad froze and so did I.

I whipped my head around.

"What did you just say?" I asked, surprise ringing in every word I spoke.

"My Little Sonshine." He admitted.

"You know, Chad, even though that sounds completely ridiculous, I don't mind hearing you say that." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

I turned around and two minutes later I felt a leg wrapping around mine?

"Chad!" I screamed quietly.

"Sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to." He said embarrassed.

Normally I would have been furious but this moment was so perfect I just went along and let him keep it there.

I backed up until my back was as close to his chest as possible.

He put his arm under mine and held me like that all night. I was falling for _Chad Dylan Cooper._

I had a wonderful dream about him last night. I was the happiest I could ever be in his arms.


	7. Movies and Star Crushes

.

Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I woke up with Sonny in my arms and I couldn't help but smile. I was holding the most important person in my life, not that I'd let her know that. Then I realized something, we weren't even at this house for 24 hours and I realized we already were getting closer. I felt vulnerable, like I could tell her anything and trust her to keep it a secret.

About ten minutes later, Sonny woke up and she turned around to face me.

"Good morning, Sonshine." I said with a huge smile on my face. Sonny looked delighted.

"Good morning to you, too." She said but had a question she was about to ask on the tip of her tongue.

"What is it?" I asked playfully.

"It's just…." She said.

"Just what?" I asked.

"I want to have a nickname that only I could call you, too." She admitted biting her lip.

"Okay, but I came up with My Little Sonshine, so you're going to have to make it up yourself." I chuckled.

"Uhmm, let me think." She said thinking deeply.

"How about, uhmmm, I don't know. I honestly have no clue of what to call you other than Chad, there really isn't a nickname for your name?" She said.

"That's okay, Sonny, I don't mind if you just call me Chad." He smirked. "Besides, you say Chad differently than any other person."

"How? It's the same name." She asked confused.

"The way you say it is way better than the way anyone else says it." Even though that made no sense, Sonny seemed please.

We got showers, separately of course, and fixed our hair, got dressed, and did everything else until we looked presentable. It was ten' o'clock and probably the perfect time to go downstairs because it wasn't too early but yet we weren't being rude by sleeping the whole day away.

They were kind folks and I enjoyed spending time with them, but it would be nice if they would stop asking us questions for just five minutes! I could tell there little girl was, like, obsessed with me or something. She would not stop staring at me and kept trying to flirt. Hello, I'm seventeen, she's twelve. That's just wrong. Plus, even if she was older I still couldn't flirt with her because my mind was too busy with Sonny.

We had pancakes and then Jill asked us if we would like to go to a movie with Kayla and her friend. She said it was a new scary flick that they really wanted to see, but didn't want to go with they're moms. Therefore, they thought it would be nice if all four of us went together. I liked that idea because I got to spend it with Sonny. They said the movie started at seven, so she would give us money for food and we could go to McDonald's and then for the tickets, popcorn, etc.

Jill was cool, a down to earth type of person, she didn't need everything to be perfect but she wasn't a slob, either.

We spent the day playing board games, talking, and just learning a lot about each other.

At five, we left to go to McDonald's and then at 6:30 we went to get the tickets.

Kayla's friend's name was Lauren and she seemed nice. A little obsessive ,also, but very friendly. She had red curly hair with freckles and green eyes. Nothing close to how beautiful Sonny was.

I found out Sonny was afraid of scary movies on the plane, and heck, that scene wasn't even that scary. So, I knew I'd be comforting her a lot.

The movie started and we went to get some popcorn, both our hands touched and I liked it that way. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to the arm of the chair. She seemed to enjoy it, also. When it started getting scary, Sonny put her head in my chest and I let go of her hand to put around her shoulders. I told her it would be okay and that I would never let anything happen to her. Corny, I know, but I was being honest. She seemed to like being like that so she kept her position the same through the whole movie. I loved the feeling of her head against me and me holding her tight. We were only inches apart in the dark. Kayla and Lauren sat on the other side of the theater so that they didn't look like they needed to be supervised. I liked it that way, me and Sonny in a dark corner, alone. I was very grateful to know that I wore cologne today.

She looked up into my eyes and we stayed like that for who knows when. Her brown eyes were incredibly sexy and all I wanted to do was kiss her lips. They looked so soft and lonely. I think she wanted to kiss me, too but I didn't know for sure and I, Chad Dylan Cooper, did not want to be rejected.

The movie was over way too quickly and we were walking to the car.

"So, girls, how did you like the movie?" She asked trying to be friendly.

"It was awesome!" Kayla exclaimed

"The main character was soooo hot!" Lauren said.

"We should get pictures of him and put them all over our walls so we could stare at his beautiful face!" Kayla said. "Yeah!" Lauren sounded thrilled.

"Sonny, whose picture did you have on your wall when you were younger?"

Sonny started blushing and said, "Oh, you know, all the popular stars."

"Like who?" Kayla pleaded.

"Uhmm, well, uhhh."

"How many different boys did you have on your walls?" Lauren asked.

"Yellow punch buggy! No punch backs!" Sonny yelled trying to change the subject. I needed to know.

"Trying to change the subject, Munroe?" I continued.

"Nope, not at all." She lied. She was such a horrible liar.

"Then who is it?" Kayla pleaded.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." She said quietly.

"What was that?" I said smirking.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She screamed.

"So you have a little crush on me, do ya?" I teased.

"Every girl does." She said.

She wasn't lying there, I mean who could resist me beauty. But, Sonny was different, she was not just any girl.

I decided to let it go.

We went to bed that night without much conversation, I guess she was embarrassed to have a little crush on the hottest person of our generation. _Me._

**SPOV**

_I cannot believe I admitted to liking Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess I felt vulnerable and, well, I hoped he would admit how he liked me back. But, he just put on his fake ego side of himself and made me feel horrible._

_I felt rejected, and regretful. Why, oh why did I have to say I had a crush on him and that his pictures were all over my walls at home. _

_I didn't say anything else to him that night. It was just too uncomfortable. _


	8. Zoo and Truth or Dare

Chapter 8:

**CPOV**

I sure hope Sonny forgave me for being a total jerk.

We awoke in the nice warm sun. Reminding me of Sonny.

We got ready faster today. Sonny put her hair up in a simple ponytail. We went downstairs and ate Cheerios today with fruit. It tasted great because it wasn't too filling but it was still pretty tasty

Today, they took us to the Philadelphia Zoo.

Sonny was talking to me again.

We saw so many animals that day that by five, we were exhausted. We got home around 7 and had a delicious dinner. _They sure were good cooks_.

"So, what's your favorite animal, Sonny?" Jill asked.

"I really liked the panda bears, they're so adorable." Sonny said sweetly.

_So are you._

"How about you, Chad?" Jill said.

I coughed,"Uhmm, I liked the giraffes." I stated.

The rest of the night was smooth and _boring._

We went upstairs around 10 again and this time I would start a nice conversation with Sonny.

"So, Sonny, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know." She said bored.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry for being such a jerk yesterday. You admitted having a crush on me and I made it into a full blown obsession. I was foolish and I made you say it louder to embarrass yourself. But, I am very sorry for that. I don't like the silent treatment, and I just want to tell you that I am truly sorry. I guess I was a little excited to know you had a crush on me when you lived back in Wisconsin. Everyone has his or her fair share of crushes. Before I was a star, I had this huge crush on Britney Spears until she became a whore. I don't like whores. In fact---" I rambled on.

Sonny chuckled. "Chad, I forgive you." She smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

This time we didn't start one of our little banters, instead we got lost in each other's eyes. Her brown eyes were gorgeous.

I had an idea that could make us a whole lot closer. _Truth or Dare._

I snapped out of her trance and said," Why don't we play truth or dare?" I asked.

"What?" She said surprised.

"Well, it's when you ask a person truth or dare and if they pick truth they have to—"

"I know what truth or dare is but why should we play that?" She asked.

"Well because we're both bored and we could use a little fun." I smirked.

"Fine." She said.

"You first."

"Truth or Dare" She asked seductively.

_I wanted to pick dare but I did not want to have to do whatever Sonny chose for me to do. So, I picked truth._

"Truth,"

She looked disappointed. " Have you ever watched an episode of _So Random! _?" She asked.

"Yes, but only because I had to see our competition. Which, there was none."

"Truth or Dare?" I asked with the same amount of seductiveness.

"Truth."

"If you had to kiss me to save my life, would you?" I asked. _Where did that come from?_

"Yes"

"Woah, Sonny, caring for me much?" I chuckled, she blushed.

"Well, if you died I wouldn't be able to get mad at you anymore and I'd miss you." She admitted.

"Help! I'm dying." I joked.

"Shut up, Chad."

"Anyways, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said.

I dare you to lick the wall." She said.

_How prude is that? Why didn't she dare me to lick her?_

"Prude." I said.

"I am not."

"Oh, yeah, prove it." I challenged.

"Fine." She said. "I dare you to lick my tongue." She said with a fake disgusted expression on her face.

"Ewww." I lied._ Now we're talking._

I got closer to her until I could smell her fresh breath, she hesitantly stuck out her tongue and I quickly licked it pulling away in the next second.

I could tell she was pleased, and so was I.

"Uhmm, okay truth or dare." I asked trying to ignore the sparks I felt just before.

"Dare." She said.

_Oh great, now what. Wait, doesn't Sonny have a diary?_

"I dare you to show me your diary."

"What? No!"

"You have to accept every dare. What are you, chicken?" I teased.

"But—"

"No buts, show me the book."

"Here." She said handing me a soft fuzzy book.

I opened it up and skimmed through for my name and read aloud.

"Even though Chad infuriates me, I can't help but love him. He has the most gorgeous eyes in the world and his hair is always so perfect. I just want to kiss his lonely lips and feel his breath on mine. I wish he felt the same way I felt about him. Wouldn't that be perfect." I read more and more shocked by the second.

"Wow."

"Give me that." She said blushing.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She said, fake yawning.

"Mhm, whatever Sonny." I said joking.

Ten minutes later Sonny spoke, "Just so you know, that was another Chad."

"Right, with blonde hair and gorgeous eyes who infuriates you." I joked.

Sonny was silent then, and I figured I'd let her sleep. I'll tease her tomorrow.

_My diary was almost the same. _

_Even though Sonny infuriates me, I can't help but love her. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world and her hair is so perfect. I really want to just kiss her soft lips and feel her fresh breath on mine. I wonder if she feels the same way about me._

_I guess I knew the answer now._


	9. Fancy Restuarants

**Okay guys! I just uploaded this last night and I'm starting to get some reviews!! Please read AND review. I want to know what I'm doing good and what I need improvement on. So, I'm going to try to do a couple chapters a day. Since it's summer and I don't have school(:**

Chapter 9:

**SPOV**

I woke up in Chad's arms. It's funny how you could hate someone one week and lay in there arms the next. _Well, I guess I never really hated Chad._

Then it hit me. We played truth or dare last night? Chad licked my tongue? He read my diary?

It must have been a nightmare, I mean I couldn't even think of how much torture he would give me for what I wrote about him. And, why would I dare Chad to lick my tongue, I mean, not like I wouldn't enjoy it but still. _Tongue?_ Weird dream, huh?

Chad woke up, stretching his arms. That's when I think he remembered last night, too.

"Do my lips look lonely now?" He teased.

"What?" I decided to try to act innocent.

"Or how about my hair? Is it perfect right now?" He asked.

"Chad, what are you talking about?" I always was a horrible liar.

"How about my eyes?" He joked.

"Ohh, you mean that?" I said, trying to sound like I just remembered.

"Sonny, I can't believe you would write so many good things about someone you always say you hate?" He asked.

"I may say I hate you, but I don't mean it." I said.

"I don't hate you, either. I'm actually pretty fond of you."

_What the..? Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say he was fond of me?!_

I decided to let it go. We got ready in silence and went downstairs for breakfast. Today, we were going to go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"So what do you guys like to eat?" Uncle Ed asked.

"Anything." Sonny said, just when Chad said," Lobster, steak—"

I gave him an evil eye and he coughed and said, "Anything's good."

So at 5 we left for a very fancy restaurant. We arrived at _Olive Garden. _I guess that's as fancy as Pennsylvania gets.

Uncle Ed opened our doors and escorted us to the entrance. _Why couldn't Chad be a gentleman?_

The waitress seated us at a table for five. I sat by Chad, _of course. _

"What would you guys like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Oh my god! Is that Chad Dylan Cooper?" Two girls around the age of fifteen screamed. Everybody in that restaurant turned to look at the three-named jerk himself. He smiled his award-winning smile and turned back around, hoping they'd leave him go. _Hah, yeah right._

Our waitress escorted us to the very back and put a curtain around our table so there would be no disturbances. _How embarrassing._

"Sorry about that, now what would you like to drink?"

Uncle Ed and Aunt Jill chose a _Coke. _Kayla and I got water. Chad asked for a loganberry smoothie, when they said they didn't have them, he demanded the best smoothie here.

"Here's your beverages." The waitress smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Aunt Jill said, and then we ordered our meals.

A half an hour later, they came back with five different meals and my stomach was growling.

We ate in peace and left around seven, by the time we got home, we were so tired we went straight to our bedrooms. After thanking them, of course.

When we laid down, we both sighed in contentment for the comfortable bed. "So now please don't be upset, but is it true what you said in your diary? Please be honest"

"Yes, Chad, it all is true. Yes, I wish you liked me back."

"What if I did?"

"I would be the happiest girl in the world." I admitted.

"I don't like to see you sad, Sonny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I like you more than you probably like me. And Sonny Munroe I believe, I Chad Dylan Cooper am in love with you." He said.

_What?_

"I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything, just promise me tomorrow you'll allow me to take you on a date." He said.

"But, we're here for vacation. We can't just get up and leave."

"It'll only be for about two hours, Sonny. We could just say we are going for a walk or something, no worries. Chad Dylan Cooper has it all under control."

I rolled my eyes but inside I felt incredible, "You have yourself a deal, Cooper."

And with that we both fell asleep happily.


	10. Real Date

**I just want to say, that everything I used in the past chapters, such as: Coke, Olive Garden, McDonald's I do NOT own. Okay, Keep Reading(:**

**Please R&R!!!**

Chapter 10:

**SPOV**

I woke up and right away I remembered that today was the day I was going to have my first real date with _Chad Dylan Cooper._ I can't believe it. I guess I have to thank my diary for that one.

He was already awake and getting ready so I decided to lay in bed for a few more minutes. It was nice and sunny today. He came out 20 minutes later, wearing casual clothes. I got ready and came out.

Chad's jaw dropped, "Wow, you look beautiful. Not that you don't always."

I blushed, "Thank you. You look rather stunning yourself, as always." I smiled.

"I told your aunt and uncle about our date. They said we could stay out for as late as need be and they recommended we go for a walk in the park, since it's such a beautiful day."

"Okay, thank you again, Chad." I smiled.

"No, thank you for going on this date with me." I blushed.

We left around two and walked outside with a cool breeze blowing my hair back.

When we arrived at the park, we found a private bench and sat together.

He held onto my hand and I looked into his eyes.

"Chad, when you said I love you last night, I never got to say anything back. What I wanted to say was that I've had a crush on you since you started _Mackenzie Falls._ But, when I met you something different happened. I no longer was in love with Mackenzie, I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. Not because, your famous, rich, handsome, or everything else superficial. But because, with you I felt great. Even though we fight and tease each other, I know if I needed anything I could go to you. So, not only do I consider you a best friend, but my true love. I love you." I got that off my chest.

He didn't speak he just put his hand on my cheek and gently pulled me closer until we were centimeters apart. I could smell his minty breath and I wanted him _so bad._

He touched his lips with mine. The next thing I knew, he pulled me even closer holding tightly onto my waist. I pulled my hands up to his neck and put my hands through his silky hair. We were passionately kissing, you could tell we loved each other. We stayed like that for about twenty seconds.

We then put our foreheads together and panted heavily. _Wow._

"Your amazing, Munroe." He said.

"Your incredible, Cooper." I said.

We kissed again and enjoyed the rest of our date. All we did was talk, laugh, kiss, hold hands, and anything else real couples did.

_Only were we a couple? _


	11. Hershey Park

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank sonnycentral and Demi-Fan-Channy for supporting my story(: Please review!!! Also, I'd like to add that everyone needs to go out and buy- Lines, Vines, and Trying Times by the Jonas Brothers. Awesome Album!!! Okay, back to the story now(: I know I've been making both Sonny and Chad POV but lately I've been using more of Sonny's POV because it's easier to talk in girl point of view. Haha.**

**Xoxo,**

**Brooke.**

Chapter 11:

**SPOV**

I woke up this morning in Chad's arms,_ again. _It's funny knowing every girl would kill to trade places right now. I wonder why out of every girl why he would choose me. I'm just Sonny. Plain old Sonny. Wouldn't he rather a blonde, blue-eyed, city girl?

But I have to stop thinking about _us._ I don't even know if there is an _us._

I really hope there is. Imagine how perfect that would be. It was only six in the morning, Chad was deep in sleep, and I don't think I could fall back asleep so I decided to listen to my ipod. I slipped out of his embrace, grabbed my ipod, and slipped right back under his arms.

I decided to listen to the Jonas Brothers. They write a song for basically every mood.

I clicked on _Fly With Me _and turned my volume up all the way.

I sang along:

_If it's you and me forever._

_You and me right now, that'd be all right._

_Be all right._

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow._

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine._

_So, won't you fly with me._

**CPOV**

_If it's you and me forever._

_You and me right now, that'd be all right._

_Be all right._

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow._

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine._

_So, won't you fly with me._

Is that Sonny singing? She sounded so into it and amazing, I just couldn't interrupt, but I guess she felt me move because turned her ipod off and turned so she could face me.

"Morning, Sonshine."

"Goodmorning, Chad."

"We need to talk." She said. _Oh no, that's bad._

"Talk." I said trying to sound calm.

"I need to know if we are a couple or if that little date yesterday was nothing. What about the kiss? Are we dating, or are we just friends with benefits, or enemies---" Sonny said quickly.

I put my finger to her lip. "We can be whatever you want us to be."

She gasped.

"So what do you want us to be, Sonny?" I asked hoping she wants the same as me.

"A couple."

_Exactly! Yes! Finally!_

"Well than, Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yea—"

"Wait a second. Come to the bathroom with me."

She looked confused. I grabbed our toothbrushes, put toothpaste on both, and handed her hers. She brushed but looked really confused. _She's so cute when she's confused. _

We rinsed and I pulled her back under the covers with out heads sticking out.

"Sonny Munroe, I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend. You are beautiful, spontaneous, amazing, sweet, cute, caring, and you are different from any other girl. Will you be my girlfriend despite what everyone else will think?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I would love to be your girlfriend. You are handsome, romantic, and perfect and even though everyone else thinks you are a jerk, you are actually funny, sweet, and caring. I love you. I know it won't be easy for us, with all of our show rivalry and all but I am sure that you are worth it. I am so glad to call you my boyfriend."

I pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. We were kissing for a very long time now and it turned out to be a full- blown make out session. I just loved her so much it was unbelievable.

We pulled away for air, foreheads touching, and I said, " Now you see why I made us brush our teeth. I didn't want you to remember this morning as me having morning breath."

She chuckled and kissed me again.

We held each other all morning and got ready around nine. I couldn't stop looking at her.

We were going to Hershey Park today! The home of _Hershey's Chocolate._

When we got there, we decided to go on all the rollercoaster's since we all loved them.

Uncle Ed was an exception. He was terrified of roller coasters. He said " He was only here for the chocolate."

It was Sonny and me riding together and Jill with Kayla.

We got in line for the _Fahrenheit. _It was a huge line but the ride was totally worth it. We went on so many coasters that I gave up trying to remember the ride names for my blog.

I do remember _Storm Runner_, however. It was the best one, by far. It made you feel like you were about to take off and just when you think you'd be staying still for a little bit longer, you took off! It included corkscrews and loops of all sorts.

We rode so many rides, but there was one left that Sonny wanted to ride.

I don't know the name but we sat on benches and it took us in the sky, up to the mountains, and back down looking over the park. The sun was setting and now I see why she wanted to ride this. It gave your feet a long break with a beautiful view. We looked into each other's eyes and had a sweet kiss.

We left that night with tons of chocolate and sore feet.

We kissed goodnight and fell right asleep.

We were so tired. Tomorrow was our last day, and then the next day we rode on a plane back to Hollywood. I sure am going to miss Pennsylvania. It's not the most exciting state, but it sure is lovely.

_I wonder where Sonny is going to stay for the next three weeks of vacation. I guess her mom will be feeling better. _

_I hope things stay this way forever._

**So how did you guys like it? The next chapter is going to be a pretty big surprise! I'm probably going to write it right after I upload this one! Just so you know, Fahrenheit and Storm Runner are real rides at Hershey Park. They are actually my favorite. Yes, I have been there, 3 times to be exact and I picked PA for this story because I live in PA, so it's easier. Haha. Just in case you guys were planning on going to Hershey, when the Jonas Brothers performed at Hershey Stadium, they rode the Fahrenheit!!!! How awesome?!**

**Please Rate and Review**

**Xoxo,**

**Brooke(:**


	12. Horray!

**Are you ready for this? It's going to add a huge twist to the ending of this story. Which, won't be for a very long time thanks to this sudden decision. I changed my mind about this ending, so hope you enjoy!!! Which means many more chapters!!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Love you all, **

**Brooke(:**

Chapter 12:

**SPOV**

I woke up really early this morning thanks to my cell phone.

It was Mom. _What's wrong?_

"Mom?"

"Sonny?"

"What's the matter?"

"How is everything?"

"Fine, Pennsylvania is awesome and I'm having a great time."

"Great, look Sonny, I have some good and bad news."

"Tell me the bad first." I said, worried.

"You won't be able to come home for about three weeks."

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember my friend Carmen?"

"Yes, what does she have anything to do with this?" I was confused.

"Well she entered me in one of those shows where they redo your house but you can't go in for about 2 or 3 weeks. So, I am staying at Carmen's, you can stay, too. But if you'd like to, you could stay somewhere else."

I turned around, "Hey Chad, what are you doing in the next three weeks?"

"Nothing, my parents went on a month-cruise. Why?"

"Do you think I can stay with you for three weeks?"

"Sure!" He sounded thrilled.

"Mom? Can I stay at Chad's for three weeks?"

"Are you sure, I mean you can come with me and Camen."

"No,mom, I want to stay with Chad."

"Okay hunny, stay with your friend then, but call me when you arrive in Hollywood."

"I will. Love you mom, goodbye."

"Love you too, sweety. Goodbye."

"So aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"Nope, I heard it all." He smirked.

"We are going to have so much fun!" I was truly excited. The next three weeks, Chad and me, alone.

We walked downstairs and they took us golfing for a little. When we came back they told us we should pack. We packed our stuff and went to bed early so that we could wake up extremely early tomorrow.

**Sorry if this was a short chapter. It sorta was an introduction to the second half of the story! If you liked what you read than you are going to love the next chapters… hopefully!**

**If you review, I will check out your profile and read your stories and review yours too. I should be making more chapters tonight! Stay tuned!!**

**Love you lotss,**

**Brooke.**


	13. To Chad's House We Go

**So if any of you guys know if there is a limit to how many chapters you can have in a story, please let me know! Since I changed my mind on the ending, I have like 3 more weeks worth of vacation which equals 21 days/ chapters and also about a couple chapters of how the casts react to this whole thing and yeahh. I know that sounds like a lot but since I plan on writing a couple chapters a day it won't take long. So if you know, please tell me!!**

**Review!!!**

Chapter 13:

**SPOV**

We woke up early this morning to leave for our plane back to Hollywood. Aunt Jill and Uncle Ed gave us hugs and told us we were welcome back anytime. I gave Kayla a sweet hug and told her how I hoped to see her soon. I don't understand how my mom could have held a grudge on Aunt Jill for so long. She was a great woman.

This time I remembered to wear a sports bra. We got on the plane around 5:45, we were departing at 6:00 am. As soon as we took off, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the pilot announced that we were landing.

Chad woke up just then and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. We decided that no matter what the publicity, our fans, and cast mates had to say, we would still stay together because we were truly meant for each other.

He wrapped his arms around me and I moved in closer.

We landed and Chad called for his limo to come pick us up.

"I don't care if your wife is giving birth. I am Chad Dylan Cooper and what I say goes. Get your ass over here and take me and my girlfriend home before your fired and working at McDonald's part time to make the rent!"

_That was harsh!_

He hung up just then," Limo drivers, so lazy." He rolled his eyes like that happened every day

I just chuckled and pulled out my phone to call my mom.

"Hey mom, I made it to Hollywood safely."

"Oh, that's great. How was your flight?"

"Good. I slept through the whole thing."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to go now."

"Okay. Bye.

"Bye, mom."

After we got out luggage, we went outside to find our ride to Chad's house.

It wasn't hard to find since it was a huge limo with a sleek black color.

We got in and the limo drive must have been to afraid to speak because the ride to Chad's was silent.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw his house. I blinked twice before I realized that really was his house. I was thrilled to be spending three weeks in it, Chad spent every day in it!

I felt honored to stay at _Chad Dylan Cooper's _house. Or should I say, my _boyfriend_'s house.

The limo driver dropped us off out front and we walked to the door.

"Wow." I said.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

He just chuckled, opening the doors.

The coatroom was the size of my room with hard wood floor and white walls. The rest of his house was stunning. Everything was perfect, white, clean, and you could tell this was _Chad Dylan Cooper's _house.

His room was huge. It had a big, flat screen TV, a king size bed, soft carpet, a stereo, a mirror, and many cool, expensive gadgets.

I saw pictures on his wall. I walked up to a poster of a girl who looked a lot like me.

"Why do you have a picture of me on your wall?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I had a crush on you since I met you."

"Aww, Chad!" I kissed him passionately.

He made us a wonderful, romantic dinner.

That night we watched a movie together in bed. I honestly didn't care what it was about all I cared about was the blonde boy holding me.

We talked about everything and he held me the whole time.

I fell asleep on top of him. No, we did not do anything, but I was comfortable there.

**Hope you liked! Uploading more soon!!**

**Review(:**


End file.
